


aye, there's the rub

by destiny919



Category: Girl Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/pseuds/destiny919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he dreams, they are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aye, there's the rub

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a subscriber to the notion that the Si Vales Valeo procedure left the three of them with a lingering ~connection

It's only when Gil dreams that his mind is entirely his own. In his dreams, the three of them are still in Castle Heterodyne. He and Tarvek are eight years old, hiding among the scaffolding. Agatha's eyes are alight with her spark for the first time while they careen through the air in his flying machine.

It's in his dreams that he can feel them. The live wire that's been Agatha since she returned, and the point of unresponsive ice that Tarvek became almost three years ago. When he dreams, they are together.

Maybe that's why he's so reluctant to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://destiny919.tumblr.com/post/134490351650/its-only-when-gil-dreams-that-his-mind-is)


End file.
